Vilgax's Confession
Plot Ben and Bryce stare each other down. (Bryce) This should be fun(transform) Mummy? Alright, I can work with this. (Ben) Oh really?!(transform) Heatblast! ''Ok prepare to burn Bryce wraps his fingers around Ben, Ben struggles trying to get free (Bryce) Taste, Corrodiam(opens chest exposing Ben to the Corrodiam) (Ben) Ahh!(heats himself up) HA! How does it feel? (Bryce, rubbing his wounds) Not as bad as you're about to feel!(throws Corrodiam at Ben) Ben dodges and shoots back, Bryce dodges. (Bryce) I've had it with this, niether of is going to win this way(transform, Bigchill) Now I can end this. Ben and Bryce start crossing there projections. Bryce's ice is losing. (Bryce) Ok, maybe I need a new strategy(transform, Absolute 0, continues shooting) Bryce's ice overpowers Ben's fire and freezes him solid. (Bryce) Doesn't feel good does it?(revert) (Ben, heating up the ice 'til it melts) How did that happen? I thought Articguanna's ice was weaker than that(revert) (Bryce) No, he can freeze lava almost instantly, Heatblast doesn't have a chance! (Azmuth) You're finally using my new Omnitrixes, took you a while. (Bryce) Sorry I made you wait, but it was weird trying to get back to always having this thing.(looks at wrist) (Ben) Azmuth did you know that Articguanna's ice is more powerful than Heatblast's fire? (Azmuth) Of course I did! (Ben) Just wanted to know. A portal opens up (Ben) Whats that! (Bryce) We've seen this before! (Albedo, stepping out of the portal) Yes you have. Now prepare to die!(transform, NRG) (Bryce, cycling through aliens) Not gonna happen.(simultaneously with Ben) It's Hero time!(transformation sequence, Chromastone) (Ben, simultaneously with Bryce) It's Hero time!(transformation sequence, Feedback) (Albedo) You're not goning to be able to beat me. I'm in an indestructible suit! Albedo shoots at them, Bryce absorbs it. (Bryce) Thanks for the pick-me-up!(shoots at Albedo) (Ben) Bryce, gimme some of that! Bryce lets Ben absorb some of his energy. Ben shoots at Albedo (Albedo) Like I said before, you're not getting through my suit (Bryce) Ben follow my lead(transform, Bigchill) Go! Ben begins to fist fight Albedo, Bryce comes up from behind Albedo and put him in a headlock. (Albedo) Get off! Bryce starts messing with the Albedotrix (Albedo) I said, GET OFF!!!!(transform, due to Bryce) ''Evolved Prypiatosian-B? (Bryce) Now it's my turn!(transform) Ultimate Bigchill! '' Bryce starts freezing Albedo. (Albedo) No I can't feeahh. (Ben) Nice going(revert) how'd you know he could ultimize? (Bryce) I'd seen him do it before. I still can't believe I ultimized(revert) (Azmuth) Did you two not believe me when I said that I reinstalled the evolutinary function. (Ben and Bryce together) Not even close. Vilgax waliks out of the portal. (Ben) Vilgax?! What are you doing here?! (Vilgax) I'm not here to fight you. (Bryce) Really? Cus last time I checked, you love fighting us. (Vilgax) I used to seek revenge, but I realized that revenge isn't the answer. You've beaten me ten times over and helped save my homeworld, I no longer want to fight. I want to join you. Camera fades to black, looking at Bryce and Ben, stunned. 'TO BE CONTINUED...''' Trivia *Mummy's debut *Heatblast's debut *Absolute 0's debut *Feedback's debut *NRG's debut *Ultimate Bigchill's debut *Ultimate NRG's debut(Albedo) Category:Episodes